1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-use transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, in a utility vehicle in which switching is allowed between a two-wheel drive mode and a four-wheel drive mode, in a transmission for transmitting a driving force from an engine, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-82662, a power extraction shaft is provided for extracting the driving force from the engine. Hence, the power is transmitted from the power extraction shaft to front wheels and rear wheels.